Redo, Replay, Revise, Reborn!
by Rainbow Ice Phoenix
Summary: You want the hard, cold truth? Just the plain facts? Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead. However, it wasn't his time to die, and through some miracle, or just a few of your everyday friends, including a marshmallow-freak and a certain, blonde 400-year-old ghost, he got a chance redo his life. With all of his memories. Reborn!Tsuna, Twin!fic, All27
1. Prologue

Hello. Just a warning here, this is my first fanfic, so please be take care of me?

Summary: You want the hard, cold truth? Just the plain facts? Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead. However, it wasn't his time to die, and through some miracle, or just a few of your everyday friends, including a marshmallow-freak and a certain, blonde 400-year-old ghost, he got a chance redo his life. With all of his memories. Reborn!Tsuna, Twin!fic, All27

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Regret. That one emotion rose higher than any other. Regret. Regret for not being able to make it for his family. Regret for not being able to say a proper goodbye to his family. Regret for not being able to save them from the pain that was about to come. Regret, regret, regret.

He gave a small smile to his friends as he felt the blood - his blood - flowing out of his body at an unhealthy rate. His friends surrounded him, worrying, pleading, screaming for him to live. But he knew he couldn't, no matter what, nothing could change the fact that he was going to die.

His sun guardian kept trying to heal the worst of his wounds, an ugly gash down his right side that pierce through his lung, with tears streaking down his face, but he didn't pay any mind to it. "Sawada, come on… You're going to make it out of this. You're going to make it out of this alive, and with us. We can all be together again…" The lack of his usual loud and boisterous 'EXTREME!'s showed how serious he was.

However, Tsuna found himself shaking his head slowly, trying to push away Ryohei's hands. "No… Onii-san… I won't be able to make it… I've lost too much blood…" He gave a shaky smile. "I'm sorry… everyone." He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He could literally feel his life seeping out of his body. It was now his time, and he knew it.

But… his guardians…

"Tenth! Please, hold on! O-oi, T-turf-top, hu-hurry up and heal that wound already! Tenth will be fine, Tenth can hang on! S-so just hurry up and heal it already! Please, Tenth, stay with us!"

"Hey, Tsuna, everyone's crying! You're really fooling us now, so please, just please stop pretending… No… Tsuna, you can't actually die, it's just a game, it's just a game, it'sjustagame! No one will die, we-we'll all be able to play around again, hang out, all the good stuff! So, please, ju-just hang on!"

"NO! NO! Tsuna-nii must stay wi-with Lambo-san; La-lambo-san de-demands it!"

"Bossu, please, don't die yet. We-we are healing you right now, don't close your eyes. Please, please, just open them again."

"Sawada, open your eyes again! Ugh, why? No-stop, blood! Stop pouring out! Sawada! Stay alive! Sawada!"

"Hn, Omnivore, open your eyes already."

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi, you can't possibly die now…"

He heard all of his guardians plead (or more like command for Kyouya and Mukuro) for him to live. Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome and Lambo reassuring themselves that everything would be fine, hoping - believing that everything would go back to the way things were, but breaking down in the end, knowing that it wouldn't happen; Hayato using Ryohei's nickname to try and lighten the situation a bit while Takeshi repeating, over and over again like it would come true if he did, that it was just a game. Ryohei, screaming at him to stay alive. Kyoya and Mukuro demanding that he come back and stop worrying everyone, and (was he imagining it?) even they had a tinge of worry in their voices. Their pain-filled voices hurt him. It hurt to know that he had to leave them, to hurt them hurt him in turn.

He opened his golden-orange eyes for the least time. "I'm sorry… Goodbye, guys… I really am sorry…" His eyes reverted back to his original caramel brown color, but this time, instead of being caring and accepting, they turned glassy and dull. In turn, his guardians eyes widened from disbelief, sadness, and pain. They screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

What was going on? He couldn't feel anything; he just felt numb. He floated around in the darkness. Hm. Death was surprisingly boring. He expected to see, oh gee, he doesn't know, maybe either a pair of gigantic bronze/gold fancy gate doors opening with a heavenly choir or maybe a dark, cliché world of nothing but blood, screams, and lava?

He sat there, fiddling with his fingers for a minute, before hearing a familiar voice. A whisper. However, he could not recall whom it belonged to. He could faintly hear it mumbling something among the lines of, "It wasn't your time yet."

And suddenly, he felt like he was plunging into an ice-cold river, fighting blindly against the darkness and the freezing, unforgiving, raging rapids.

He, just as quickly, stopped, and felt numb again. He stopped falling and just continued floating like before. He sighed, and started twiddling his thumbs again. Okay, so far, he was stuck in a boring, empty, black space, heard a voice he knew but forgot, then was dumped through a really cold wave of… something, and was back in the boring darkness again. Great. Well, he had a bunch of time on his hands now, or at least until the next crazy thing happens. He sighed. But… what did 'The Voice' mean by 'It wasn't your time yet?' He clearly died from blood loss. Or maybe he wasn't supposed to die then because the gods wanted to see him stumble through his life and laugh at him like his life was just a drama for them to be amused for?

He sighed again. How much longer…? All of a sudden, he saw a bright light. Curious yet cautious, he reached towards it and…

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sawada. Your son is born." What. He just couldn't process it.

One thing was clear. Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead, and now, he was reborn. Literally. (Oh, the irony!)

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was so angsty. But I needed something to start with I guess; so! How was it? Did I keep them all in character? I know it was kinda short, but later on in the future, I will type a lot more content! *brings fist down in a 'pumped' position* Yeah! I'll try my best!

If anyone's wondering, 'The Voice' said it wasn't his time because he is 15 when he died. BUT! Time for the million dollar question! Who do you think 'The Voice' is?

I'm also looking for a beta. If you want to beta for my story, just PM me. Then I'll try to find out how to do work out the mechanics, and voila! Better story, here we go! Haha! *strikes a 'hero' pose*

Plus, I've put up a poll. What do you guys want this to be, a Nana-bashing or an Iemitsu-bashing? Both? Or neither? Give me your opinion! I've put the poll up on my profile. XD

Anyways, I want to know your opinions (and maybe get at least one review and/or favorite). So please, R&R!

~Peace out,

R.I.P. (Rainbow Ice Phoenix)


	2. I - Restart

Ack! Oh my gosh! *Runs around like a headless chicken* Sorry guys, it's just that... I cannot believe it! Thank you so much! *cries tears of happiness* 6 reviews, 26 favorites, and 46 followers? Oh my god, I just-I'm sorry. It's even in a community!

*cough* *tries to regain composure* Okay, now that I'm done with my freaking out, I'll continue with the story. But first…

 **Followers:** Thank you to: **AURyuichi-san, Abbirinth, Aiviol1993, Apikins, Breath after Death, CKLMF, China12, DarkStreetNostalgia, DatAnimaGirl, Demonlic, Ferizier, Fireabovefirebelow, HedyBear, Jesse S. , Kai Chen, KainVixenheim, Lacus01, Mary1827R, Miyuzaki, Purple Pallbearer, RSBB, Reapergenesis32, Rosenmaedchen, Ruby Rose and Her Cookies, Ryu Pendragon, Shadowfey913, StoneLily, The Plot Bunny Whisperer, TheRealDeal44, Tsumiki-nyan, XxDarkEyesxX, Yuuki Tsuki, animeotaku20, anonymoususer18, arlyperez5, bookimp, ellenvanlilie, happydooky, heleenrenee, kOcchi zenrei, kimikomsy, kurosakidarkangle98, latinagirl-reader2010, tarynfire,** and **whiteicewolf.** Dang, some of you guys have pretty cool names. :)

 **Favorites:** Thank you to: **AdictaMoon, Alice F. Tality, CKLMF, China12, DRAGINEYE, Darker mysteries, DatAnimaGirl, Demonlic, Ferizier, Fireaboveandfirebelow, Kai Chen, May1827R, Mordacious Moratorium, Poosa-ard, Reapergenesis32, Ruby Rose and Her Cookies, The Lovely Zombie, Trololol123, Tsumiki-nyan, XxDarkEyesxX, arlyperez5, dislami-chan, ellenvanlilie, happydooky, n1ghtdr34m3r,** and **tarynfire.** Same here, and yes, I did type up EVERY SINGLE ONE of you. Not copy and paste. Although next time I probably will, but this time, be happy I put in effort and sweat to type each of you up. (No, you don't have to take that seriously, but I actually did.) (This alone added 174 words.)

 **Reviews and Reviewers: (That I could not PM)**

 **KittenWithClaws:** Ah, thank you! I didn't catch that mistake, I really need a beta, lol. And no, you did not offend me. After all, you were only trying to help, am I right? It's not like you were putting me down or anything like that, so it's fine. :) Next chapter is up, look no further!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

A few points need to be made:

\- Tsuna died at the age of 15.

\- Tsuna's death was caused by an enemy famiglia attack.

\- Nobody died, except Tsuna.

\- Only Tsuna got sent into this parallel world.

\- Everyone else is in Tsuna's 'original world.'

\- The story will not refer back to Tsuna's 'original world' until much, much later. Maybe 20 or so chapters? Who knows?

Forgot to do this before, so here it is...

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned the masterpiece known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, do you think I would be here today?

Okay! Let's go!

Summary: You want the hard, cold truth? Just the plain facts? Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead. However, it wasn't his time to die, and through some miracle, or just a few of your everyday friends, including a marshmallow-freak and a certain, blonde 400-year-old ghost, he got a chance redo his life. With all of his memories. Reborn!Tsuna, Twin!fic, All27

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Restart**

* * *

Something was wrong. Something really obvious that he should have thought of first, instead of, 'Oh my god, I'm alive again, WHAT.' Or his second thought of, 'Whoa, what's going on?'

It was the fact that he still had all of his memories. He could still remember everything, how Reborn came into his house declaring he would become a mafia boss, meeting his guardians, the Ring Battles, everything. But more importantly, he could still remember everyone. Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Fuuta, Bianchi, I-pin, Dino, everyone. He remembered everyone and everything!

Not even that, but - damn, that light is waay too bright. Wait… light…?

He opened his eyes. Well that was stupid. The annoying light only got brighter. But-

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sawada. Your sons are born."

That sentence ran through his head, echoing and repeating over and over again, like a mantra. It took him a good minute to fully comprehend that minute, and it was a minute too long. Why? He was so shocked, he was silent. And a silent, newborn baby? Pretty sure that was a bad thing. So when he (finally) came out of his thoughts, all of the nurses were freaking out, fussing over him and panicking, while his mother stared, worried for him. Then he finally realized what was wrong. And decided to fix it. How?

He wailed loudly. Numerous sighs of relief made themselves known in the white hospital room. Inwardly, he winced. Hopefully, Reborn from his time would never know of this. He just knew that he would have to go through a few more rounds of tor-er, training for not realizing it sooner.

And then, he registered the sound of crying. Not his, but someone else's. He quieted, and looked to his left. It was another baby. Oh, okay.

…

WHAT?!

He stared disbelievingly at the blue-eyed baby. Oh, so maybe it wasn't his world? Or he wasn't thrown backwards into time? Then again, Byakuran explained how if any action were to be changed, a new parallel world would be created. So he was now in a parallel world? What about his friends? Were they here too? In his mind, his inner chibi self was frantically running around in circles. What if...? Or how about...? Would they...?

Mentally, he shook his head. This was not the time! There were people here and he is supposed to act like a normal baby. Plus, he should have picked up on the fact that the doctor said 'sons' instead of 'son.'

Luckily, his actions were only taken as curiosity, and nobody seemed to dwell on the matter too much. His mother picked the two up, and the other baby stopped crying. She gave them a tired smile. A nurse went outside and allowed their father to come in. 'Oh no,' Tsuna thought.

Their idiot of a father picked them up and squealed-squealed! The head of CEDEF, adviser to the Vongola famiglia SQUEALED! Oh my, how he tarnished the Vongola name! What would Reborn and Lal do? On second thought, let's not think about that- about how adorable they were. He really wanted to facepalm, but settled on fake-giggling-ugh! Giggling is not for men, and with such fake feelings too!- with his brother to be more... realistic? Meanwhile, the doctor looked at their parents and gave them a smile. "What would you like to name your twins?"

Nana grabbed the twins back, while Iemitsu pouted. She cradled them close to her chest, saying, "Yes, honey, what should we name them?"

His father perked back up, thinking a bit. "How about we name the elder... Ietsuna*?"

Nana rolled her eyes, muttering, "You and your love for tuna..." but said nothing else about it. "And the younger?"

Iemitsu grinned. "Tsunayoshi, of course!" Said baby blinked. Huh, he still got the same name. Lucky! His mom though? Well her opinion was...

Nana frowned. "Why not just Yoshi? And honestly, Ietsuna is a fine name, and includes 'tuna,' so we can have a name that doesn't include 'tuna,' right?"

"But Tsunayoshi could also mean 'lucky rope!' The 'Tsuna' part doesn't have to stand for 'tuna!'"

"I highly doubt that's what you planned in the first place. And 'lucky rope?'"

Their father smiled stupidly. "Yeah, the lucky rope that binds our family together!" The baby in question gurgled his approval and happiness for the name. What? He rather liked his name, he didn't really want to change it... Although it was rather a bit insulting that he was named that because of his father's craziness and an insane love of tuna...

Their mom seemed to accept it. "Okay then, Ietsuna and Tsunayoshi it is! Welcome to our family, boys!"

Internally, Tsuna sighed with exasperation and facepalmed. Was this really the way his parents agreed on his name? He really did love them, well, at least his mom, but sometimes, they were a bit... too much. Well, he should enjoy his years of somewhat normalcy before Reborn comes.

What he didn't know was that he was going to have a life even more chaotic and insane than his previous one.

* * *

Omake: Tsuna's name (Another Scenario)

Iemitsu stared at Nana. "...Tsuna..." he finally said.

Nana frowned. "Yoshi." She had to counter that, after all, her son shouldn't be named after her husband's odd love of fish.

The husband in question thought for a moment. "...Tunayoshi?"

Nana felt like facepalming. Really, Tunayoshi? At least earlier he was trying to make his fish obsession less obvious. "...Tsunayoshi, and that's as much as I'll give in."

"Deal." They shook hands to seal the deal. A passing nurse later swore that she saw the brown-eyed baby roll his eyes and facepalm.

* * *

A/N: *snicker* Tsuna's parents are arguing about his name while he can't do anything. Okay, so Tsuna has finally been introduced to his 'new' family! What will happen next?

*Bit of a Japanese History lesson: Tsuna, Iemitsu, and Ieyasu (Giotto's Japanese name) are all names based off of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Ieyasu was the first shogun, and Iemitsu was the name of the 3rd shogun. Ietsuna is the name of the fourth shogun, and brother to Tsunayoshi, the 5th shogun, and both were sons of Iemitsu. So Amano Akira (Or Akira Amano) has taken this bits and put them into Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. I just included Ietsuna.

 **Poll Results:**

 **Both:** 4

 **Neither:** 1

 **Nana Only:** 0

 **Iemitsu Only:** 0

{Poll results will include Reviews.}

So! Was this chapter up to your standards? What are your opinions? R&R!

~Peace out,

R.I.P.


	3. Notice

Not a chapter guys. Sorry, but I am having a temporary hiatus due to school, tests, projects, and the upcoming finals. I know for sure that I won't update until May 20-something, and if I actually do, don't expect more than one chapter until then. I'm sorry guys, but I'm really busy, and I'm not at all sure when I can continue this, but life is being a [b-word], so yeah. :P *sigh* I hate school.

Again, sorry, and I do realize that, _no_ , you don't want apologies, and instead have story content. You want the story to be continued. Well, I'm letting you know that although it is going on hiatus, no, it will not be abandoned, and **no, I will not change my mind** , so don't worry, the story is continuing. (After all, someone adopting a fic is not the same; everyone has a different writing style.) I also apologize for not telling you sooner. Oh yeah, before I go, I needed to tell you guys this so you don't have to worry too much. If I do not do what I promised, then you are welcome to scream at me, yell profanities, yada yada. But I _**know**_ that I will post and continue the next chapter. So please feel reassured. I know what it feels like to have questions plaguing your mind, so I'm trying to clear that up here.

With a very busy life,

~R.I.P.


	4. Notice II

Really.

I really am sorry guys. But I can't focus on working.

Someone I know has recently died.

And I can't take it.

My friends and I have cried so much, and it's so different to be typing out deaths that I forgot how deaths in real life can really impact you, huh?

I'm sorry.

I hate myself for this. For doing this to you guys and stuff.

I need more time.

Please.

~R.I.P. (for you, M.W. :( )


End file.
